Warriors Poetry
by AmberGirl7
Summary: Just some warriors poetry I made, used to be Guess the Cat Poetry, hope you enjoy!
1. The Regrets of Two Traitors

**The Regrets of Two Traitors**

You wouldn't believe how much jealousy

Lives inside of me.

My whole clan likes her better

Because of that one tree.

Sometimes I wish that I could be

Her for just one day.

But that would come with responsibility

And a price I'm not willing to pay.

Now I'm stuck in this dark place

At least here I don't have to face

The rejection of my mother and clan

If I don't dwell on my mistakes.

**Well, there you have it! My first Warrior Cats poem. It was Ivypool and Blossomfall. First review I get I'll try to post the next poem.**


	2. Two Broken Promises

**Two Broken Promises**

"I will wait for you, here, where I lay."

The darkness rips these vows away

As hero's lives begin to fade.

A promise broken is a promise made.

One for revenge and one to avenge

The two cats' loves who died that day.

** Yeah, I know this one is kind of HORRIBLE XD. It was Fallen Leaves, Hollyleaf, Firestar, and Spottedleaf. On to the next poem! **


	3. Lifetime of Mistrust

**A Lifetime of Mistrust**

Almost killed by flames,

But saved by wild fire.

This cat had many things

The ash came to desire.

The lake ran red,

As StarClan said.

His brother's blood

Spilt on the mud.

The ash wanted more

To see his children dead in gore.

Instead a secret was discovered

That hurt the cat like none other.

The ash should not have threatened the Three,

Because he was murdered for his greed.

Though he ended with the stars,

Some cats still think he went too far.

** Pretty easy, don't you think? It was Ashfur and Brambleclaw. Yeah, I'd say I'm just getting worse and worse at these things… XD**


	4. The Bite of Venom

**The Bite of Venom**

Watchful yellow eyes

Glow inside a hole.

Seeing its prey's demise

Pulling ever so close.

As the creature lunges,

There is something in the way.

A pelt of tabby fur

That came to save the day.

After the bite,

The creature pulls back.

To where it's always night

In his home in a crack.

A cry of anguish rings out

And the cats begin to mourn.

The snake watches silently

As their vows for revenge are born.

** This one was about Honeyfern and Briarkit. Obviously, it was the snake's point of view. Um, yeah that's it. Bye! Please R&amp;R!**


	5. Bloodthirsty

**Bloodthirsty**

They told me I was weak,

But now I am strong.

They said I couldn't survive.

Well, they were wrong.

Now I lead a clan

Not afraid to ravage.

You may call me wild,

But really I'm just savage.

** So, this one was Scourge. HE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER EVAH! XD For some strange reason, I think of these in the morning when I wake up and right before I go to bed. Makes you wonder why there aren't any about being exhausted and stuff…**


	6. Death of a Warrior

**Hi again! I'm back with a new poem for Swiftpaw. I know, I know. Not very original. I have a list of cats I might make poems for, and you guys can make suggestions, too! For all of you who are reading Twisted Fates, I promise I'm working on it. There's just one scene I'm having trouble explaining/describing. Hopefully, I can put Chapter 2 out tomorrow…no promises…sorry! :( (please don't kill me!) Also, please check out the poll I set up for what other stories I should start. I can tell you I have had several new ideas recently, and I can't wait to get them put down on paper! (or computer, in this case) Anyway, thank you for reading and enjoy! :)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Death of a Warrior_

Running

Leaping

Clawing

Screeching

Slipping, sliding in the mud.

Terror coursing through my blood.

One bite is what ends it all.

I know it's my time to fall.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Drama much? Not very long, but neither were the others, huh? Thank you all for continuing to support me, it means a lot! And remember to check out that poll! :) Peace!**


End file.
